Jovem arquiteta procura
by Ayuki-san
Summary: Crossover. Nina é uma jovem arquiteta que há tempos não tem namorado e o dia dos namorados está chegando. Resolve então seguir o conselho de sua amiga e anuncia no jornal. Maluquice? Talvez... [CAP. 4 ON! Por favor nao me matem pela demora.]
1. Anunciando

**Jovem arquiteta procura...**

Mais um Dia dos Namorados se aproximando e Nina estava sozinha de novo. Estava cansada de passar esta data em branco como todos os outros anos. Os últimos caras com que saiu só queriam saber de diversão e ela queria algo sério, um namorado, alguém que pudesse confortá-la nos momentos mais duros. Isso era realmente muito difícil de se encontrar...

Faltando pouco mais de uma semana para essa data, Nina não tinha muita idéia para resolver esta questão, Aliás, só sabia de uma e que pensava haver descartado...

FLASHBACK 

"_-O que está pensando, Nina?_

_-Ai Camila... Dia dos Namorados chegando e eu estou sozinha..._

_-Hum... – Camila ficou pensativa por um tempo._

_-O que se passa em sua mente?_

_-Tenho uma idéia, mas não sei se você vai gostar... – e cochichou no ouvido de Nina._

_-O QUÊ?! ANÚNCIO NO JORNAL?!"_

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Essa conversa acontecera há uma semana atrás e desde então não tivera outra idéia para substitui-la.

-Só me restou essa opção...

Respirou fundo e ligou para um jornal local. A atendente perguntou o queria e Nina lhe informou que queria anunciar na sessão de encontros românticos. Eis o anúncio:

"JOVEM ARQUITETA PROCURA UM NAMORADO.

RAPAZES ENTRE 18 E 25 ANOS. NÃO TENHO PREFERÊCIAS FÍSICAS. ÚNICA CONDIÇÃO IMPOSTA: QUE O RAPAZ REALMENTE QUEIRA UM RELACIONAMENTO SÉRIO.

CONTATO: nina.arquiteta...

P.S: MANDEM FOTOS!"

Agora já tinha feito aquilo, só resta aguardar o que acontecerá.

??: Que história é essa de você procurar namorado pela internet?

Ayuki: Quem você pensa que é?

??: Seu pai, né?! arrastando Ayuki consigo

Ayuki: Depois eu volto... Acho...

N/A: O que acharam desse capítulo? Curtinho... Mas prometo melhorar!!!


	2. 1o encontro e a 1a decepção

**Jovem arquiteta procura...**

Primeiramente, todos os personagens que aparecem na fic não são meus, infelizmente... -.-'

_N/A: Demorei, mas postei! hehehe Tá um pouquinho maior que o outro capítulo, prometo melhorar ok?  
Antes de mais nada os avisos:  
1) Os nomes citados que não são de personnagens são de meus amigos de faculdade (para quem não sabe, faço faculdade de aqrquitetura). Agradeço ao Felipe, Jeferson, Xumiga (Camila), Suzana, Carol, Tama-chan (Tamara), Re (Renata) e Ju (Juliana) por terem cedido seus nomes, mesmo que não estejam sabendo... eheheh  
2) Dias Flac pertence tanto ao anime Star Ocean EX quanto ao game Star Ocean The Second Story, não me pertencendo... Um dia vou tê-lo  
Acho que é só! Curtam!!! Deixem reviews ok gente?_

**Capitulo 2 – 1o encontro e 1a decepção**

Depois de um dia estressante, finalmente estava em casa. Comprara o jornal para ver se seu anúncio estava lá. E estava. "Qual seria o resultado desta loucura?"

Após um bom banho, Nina sentou-se em frente ao computador. Abriu sua caixa de e-mails. Respondeu todos referentes aos seus clientes (vida de arquiteta não é fácil!) e só depois percebeu um e-mail que não era profissional, tendo como assunto: Anúncio do jornal.

-Será uma resposta ao meu anúncio?

O e-mail estava assim descrito:

_"Boa tarde jovem arquiteta!_

_Li seu anúncio no jornal e interessei-me. Estou realmente a procura de um relacionamento sério._

_Meu nome é Dias Flac e tenho 25 anos. Gostaria de conhecê-la. Segue em anexo minha foto e meu telefone._

_Abraços!!!_

_Dias Flac"_

Curiosa, Nina foi ver a foto. Era muito bonito e tinha um ar sério que a encantou.

-Vou respondê-lo!

Nina desligou o computador e foi fazer algo para comer.Após comer, foi dormir.

_No dia seguinte..._

Nina estava em seu escritório (modo de falar, ela apenas trabalhava lá). Enquanto trabalhava, pensava em Dias. Realmente ficara encantada com a foto.

-E se não for ele?

-Ele quem?

-Ai Camila!!! – sobressaltou-se – Assim você me assusta!

-Ué, você é que estava distraída! E não me enrola, quem é esse de quem você está pensando?

-Bom... Segui sua idéia maluca...

-Eu sei, vi o anúncio. Continue.

-Se você não me interromper...

-Anda logo!

-Tá! Escrevi o tal anuncio que você viu...

-Que anúncio? – interrompeu uma jovem ao fundo

-Até você Renata! Assim ela não termina a fofoca.

-Fofoca? To dentro! – e Renata se juntou ao grupo.

-Como eu ia dizendo... – retomou Nina – Escrevi o tal anuncio que você viu... – Nina parou de falar.

-Parou por que? - perguntou Renata.

-Mais alguém vai me interromper?

-Perai... – Camila foi até o box ao lado do seu e voltou acompanhada de mais três jovens. – Agora acho que você pode continuar.

-Carol, Tamara e Suzana! – exclamou Renata. As três sorriram sem graça.

-Bom já que estamos reunidas, podemos continuar... Eu escrevi o tal anúncio que a Camila viu.

-Isso eu já sei!

- Camila! – repreendeu Renata.

-Continuando... ai esperei pela resposta. Ontem ao ver meus e-mails, tinha uma única resposta.

-Só uma?

-Sim, Carol, só uma. Eu li e respondi.

-E tinha foto?

-Sim, Tamara. Esperai ai que vou pegar. – e saiu a procura da foto.

-De quem foi essa idéia maluca? – Suzana quis saber.

-Nem olhe para mim! - disse Renata.

-Eu sei que nem você ou a Carol poderiam ter sido. Só restou a Tamara e a Camila.

-Foi minha! – Camila assumiu que a idéia fora sua.

-Isso era óbvio! – falou Tamara.

-Voce não pensa, sua maluquinha?!

-Shiii Suzana, a Nina vem vindo – disse Camila acabando com a conversa.

-Este é o escolhido – Nina mostrou a foto para as amigas.

-Tem cara de poucos amigos – observou Carol

-É isso que me atraiu!

-Não sei quem é mais doida, você ou a Camila. – comentou Renata

-E você vai sair com ele?

-Provavelmente, Tamara.

-E se ele for um psicopata?

-Vira essa boca para lá Suzana! – Camila bateu três vezes na mesa.

-Camila, ela tem razão! Você não deveria ter dado essa idéia a Nina – disse Renata.

-Falou a boa samaritana. – zombou Camila – Não vê que Nina esta sem namorados há tempos!

-E porque não foi você a anunciante?

-Porque eu já tenho o MEU!

-Meninas! – interviu Nina vendo que o clima ia esquentar entre elas

-Ela precisa ter noção das coisas, Nina!

-Eu sei, Renata. Sei que foi uma idéia maluca, mas eu tenho culpa por pô-la em pratica.

-Nina, Camila – chamou uma outra jovem.

-Já vamos, Juliana! – Nina puxou Camila pelos braços

-O dever nos chama, adiós! – Camila finaliza assim a conversa.

Mais tarde em casa, Nina recosta no sofá e pensa na conversa de hoje no escritório.

-Talvez Renata tenha razão, essa idéia foi maluca – balança a cabeça querendo afastar a idéia – Mas se eu não fizesse isso, até quando eu iria agüentar essa solidão?

Nina olhou para o computador pensando se Dias a tinha respondido. Ligou o computador e foi logo ver seus e-mails. Além dos habituais e-mails dos clientes, tinha dois diferentes. Um era o da Camila, dando apoio, o outro era do Dias. Estava escrito:

"_Olá jovem Nina._

_Recebi sua resposta e esperava sua ligação. Por que não ligou?_

_Amanhã já é 5a feira, a semana esta acabando. Gostaria de me encontrar com você amanha. Você decide o local e a hora. Estamos combinados?_

_Abraços!_

_Dias Flac._

_P.S: Mande uma foto sua para saber como você é."_

-Um encontro? Bom, amanhã é 5a feira e o escritório não está cheio de trabalho. Vou aceitar. – Nina digitou o local e a hora como também anexou uma foto ao e-mail – Prontinho! Agora é só esperar até amanhã.

Nina desligou o computador e foi dormir imaginando como seria o dia seguinte.

_Quase na hora marcada..._

Nina estava guardando seus pertences em sua bolsa, seu expediente de trabalho acabara. Quando ia saindo do escritório foi interceptada:

-Hum que perfume bom!

-Que bom que você gostou Jeferson.

-Pelo jeito a "nossa princesinha" vai sair. – disse Felipe num tom irônico.

-Esta com ciúmes? – perguntou Jeferson

-Eu?

-Deixa pra lá... – e vendo Nina se afastar disse – Boa sorte!

Nina caminhou pelas ruas próximas ao seu trabalho, marcou o encontro num barzinho próximo. "Será que ele vai gostar de mim?" Ao chegar no barzinho , vasculhou com os olhos o seu escolhido. Nada. Começou a ficar preocupada. "Será que vou levar bolo?" Quando de repente seus olhos foram vendados por duas mãos másculas.

-Você é bem pontual. – falou uma voz rouca.

Nina desvendou seus olhos e virou para ver o dono daquela voz. Ficou paralisada ao ver que era Dias Flac.

-Decepcionei?

-Na... Não. – respondeu nervosa.

Dias escolheu uma mesa e os dois se sentaram. Nina puxou conversa para se entrosarem. O entrosamento não foi daqueles. Enquanto Nina falava de sua vida e profissão, dias não dava muita atenção. Seus olhos estavam focalizados no decote do vestido de Nina. Nina percebeu e não gostou disso, porém continuou a conversar.

Depois de algumas horas conversando e bebendo (Dias bebia cerveja e Nina, vinho), Nina levantou-se para ir ao banheiro e Dias a seguiu. Esperou a jovem até o momento em que saísse do banheiro e falou algo em seu ouvido. Nina ficou furiosa com que ouviu, deu um tapa em seu rosto e deixou um Dias sem reação para trás.

Ao chegar em casa, respirou fundo. Escapara de uma boa enrascada."Realmente a Renata tinha razão". Adormeceu ali mesmo no sofá, de tão cansada que estava.

**Área livre da autora:**

_Agradeço a Maria Sorovar por ter deixado seu review. Valeu mesmo!!!_

* * *

Ayuki: Consegui voltar... Expliquei tudo ao meu pai

??: E a mim não deve explicações?

Ayuki: Camus!!!! paralizada

Camus: Não vai falar?

Ayuki: Bom, Camyu eu te amo, você sabe disso... abraçando-o

Camus: E saindo com outro? Não entendo esse tipo de amor...

Ayuki: Camyu... Não foi sério... É só uma fic...

Camus:...

Ayuki: Vamos resolver isso depois... Agora já acabou e você pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso? puxando pelo braço

Camus: ...

Dias: E quanto a mim?

Ayuki: Fique onde está seu tarado pevertido!!!! Bom gente agora vou resolver o MEU problema... volto já!


	3. Shopping com as amigas

**Jovem arquiteta procura...**

_Primeiramente, todos os personagens de animes que são citados não são meus (porque será?)_

_N/A: Desculpem a mega demora, mas eu tô cada vez mais enrolada na faculdade. Eita vidinha que levo  
Espero que gostem desse capitulo, está maiorzinho eheheh  
Ah, meus amigos também aprecem de novo, o que eu faria sem eles? eheheh Façam uma pobre ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews please!!!!  
Divirtam-se lendo!_

**Capítulo 3 – Shopping com as amigas**

Frustrada com o encontro do dia anterior, Nina evitou tocar nesse assunto no escritório. Procurava desviar de suas amigas mantendo-se o maior tempo oculta. Mas isso durou pouco...

-Nina!

-Que foi Camila? – disse um pouco mal-humorada.

-Que mal-humor hein?!

-...

-Mas vamos esquecer o seu mal-humor. Me conte tudo sobre ontem.

-É sobre ontem que estou de mal-humor.

-Quê? Que houve?

Nina contou a Camila tudo sobre o encontro frustrado com Dias.

-Poxa...

-É Camila... Foi loucura.

-Loucura nada! Você que precisa rever essa sua "filosofia".

-Minha filosofia não tem nada de errada.

-É retrógrada!

-Queria ver se um dia você acordasse e seu namorado lhe tratasse como uma qualquer que só serviu para uma noite de sexo. É isso que esses daí querem. – isso deixou Camila sem resposta – Não quero ser apenas um "brinquedo", não quero uma noite apenas. Me entende? Você fala isso porque já tem um namorado que a ame, não tem preocupações. Mas eu não tenho essa sorte, vivo essa realidade ai. Podia até mudar minha "filosofia" e daí? Continuaria um vazio. – terminando aos prantos.

-Nina... – Camila foi abraçar a amiga.

-Nina, pode vir aqui?

-Estou indo. – Nina enxugou as lágrimas e foi ver o que a sua chefe queria. Saiu correndo e quase esbarrou em Renata.

-O que deu nela?

-Melhor nem saber... – Camila dirigiu-se ao seu box. E ficaram incomunicáveis durante o resto do expediente.

A noite em casa, Nina ainda se sentia mal por causa do encontro.

-Isso é que dá ouvir maluquice da Camila.

Nina deu uma olhada para a mesa, mas precisamente para o seu computador. Pensou em liga-lo, mas estava com medo de ver seus e-mails. Resolveu então ver o que estava passando na TV e relaxou vendo as aventuras de Monk.

O dia seguinte era sábado e não havia expediente no escritório. Nina aproveitou para faxinar a casa (essa daí é louca), estava uma bagunça seu lar doce lar. Como trabalha durante a semana, só lhe sobrava o fim de semana para isso. Acabara de arrumar tudo na hora do almoço. "Ainda tenho que fazer o almoço. Ninguém merece... Como eu queria comer fora..." Como se alguém tivesse lido seus pensamentos, o telefone toca.

-Alô?

-Nina?

-Sim, quem é?

-Sou eu a Carol, tudo bem?

-Tudo.

-Estou te ligando para perguntar se você não quer ir comigo e a Tamara no shopping.

-Shopping? Quem mais vai?

-Bom, chamei a Renata e a Camila. A Suzana foi para a casa dos pais. Algum problema?

-Não, não. Que horas?

-Às 14 horas. Ta bom esse horário?

Nina olha para o relógio antes de responder.

-Por mim tudo bem. Em qual shopping?

-Aquele que a gente sempre vai.

-Ah tudo bem! Me responde uma coisa: as meninas vão levar seus namorados?

-Não sei. A Tamara chamou o Shoran, mas não sei se ele vai.

-Hum...

-Que foi?

-Nada. Então eu vou indo me arrumar.

-Ok! Até mais!

-Inté! - e desligou o telefone.

Tomou um banho e olhou para o relógio, ainda faltava um bom tempo. Olhou para o computador, aquela maquina exercia um poder de atração sobre si.

-Um pouquinho de MSN não irá fazer mal a ninguém. Afinal o shopping é aqui do lado. – e abriu o MSN – Vamos ver quem ta online.

Na lista de contatos estavam online a Camila, o Milo, o Saga, o Felipe e o seu irmão.

-O Saga ta ocupado e o Milo ausente, bem só sobrou a Camila e o Felipe – e olhou de novo – É... só sobrou a Camila.

PAPO MSN:

_Nina diz:_

_-oi xumiga!_

_Camila diz:_

_-:)__ oi!_

_Nina diz:_

_-vc vai ao shop tbm?_

_Camila diz:_

_-sim, vc vai?_

_Nina diz:_

_-sim. O Sergio tbm vai?_

_Camila diz:_

_-não, ele tem que atender alguns pacientes._

_Nina diz:_

_-em pleno sábado?!_

_Camila diz:_

_-eh fazer o q... bom nina to saindo. A gente se v daki a poko no shop._

_Nina diz:_

_-ok! Inteh +!_

Resolveu também sair do MSN. Deu uma olhada em seus e-mails para ver se tinha algo novo. Viu um e-mail com remetente desconhecido.

-Será que é vírus? Vou ver, se tiver um link não vou clicar. – e abriu o e-mail. Estava escrito assim:

"_Olá jovem Nina! Tudo bem?_

_Venho em nome de meu amigo apresentar-lhe como candidato ao anúncio. Seu nome é Hiei e ele preferiu não revelar a idade, porém se encaixa no perfil._

_Segue em anexo a foto e o número de telefone. Qualquer coisa entrar em contato._

_Abraços respetiosos._

_Kurama (em nome de Hiei)_

_PS: Hiei é o baixinho."_

-Mais um e-mail referente ao assunto. O que fazer? – abriu a foto – Ta mais pra Juliana do que pra mim. Bom vou levar para as meninas e saber qual a opinião delas. – desligou o computador, pegou sua bolsa e partiu.

_No shopping..._

Carol e Tamara aguardavam suas amigas na praça de alimentação. Tamara não desgrudava do celular, estava querendo saber do namorado.

-Ai Tamara! Você ta me dando nos nervos com esse celular. Desliga isso!

-Calma Carol! O Shoran ainda não me respondeu.

-Aff! – e ao longe avistou uma figura conhecida – Camila! – acenou para a amiga que logo se aproximou.

-Que cara é essa Carol?

-É a Tamara, ela não larga esse celular. Ta desde que saímos de casa pendurada nele.

-Com quem ela ta falando?

-Com o namorado.

Camila se dirige a Tamara.

-Só um instantinho! – e pega o celular da amiga.

-Ei Camila! Devolve isso! – protestou Tamara.

-Olá! Aqui é a Camila, amiga da Tamara. Dá para comparecer o mais rápido que puder aqui? A amiga dela não agüenta mais a Tamara neste celular e a própria Tamara está ansiosa para vê-lo. Faça-me esse favor e venha, acalmará essas almas aflitas. Estamos lhe esperando. Tchau! – e virando para uma Tamara sem ação – Pronto! Resolvido!

Carol não se agüentava de rir enquanto Tamara e Camila discutiam.

-Qual foi a piada? – as jovens olharam para a direção de outra jovem.

-Oi Juliana! O que faz por aqui? – perguntou Carol

-Bom, eu só vim comprar um CD e vocês?

-Marcamos com as meninas de nos encontrarmos aqui. Eu até liguei para sua casa, mas você não estava.

-De manhã eu estou na escola de música.

-Tinha me esquecido. Se você quiser pode se juntar a nós e esperar a Renata e a Carol.

-Por mim tudo bem. Mas por que tanto você ria Carol?

-Por causa dessas duas ai – apontou para Camila e Tamara – Estavam discutindo porque a Camila pegou o celular da Tamara e falou com o Shoran.

-Camila, você é uma intrometida! – falou Tamara.

-Você fica pendurada nesse celular e não resolve nada.

-Isso é problema meu! – Tamara empurrou Camila.

-Ei! Eu ajudo e é isso q eu recebo de prêmio? – Camila devolveu o empurrão.

-Que isso? Vai começar uma briga?

-Oi Renata! – Juliana abraçou a amiga.

-Oi Juliana! Oi Carol! Por que elas estão brigando?

-Depois eu te conto.

-Todas já chegaram?

-Não, ainda falta a Nina. Como sempre atrasada. – falou Camila.

-Sorry people!

-Nina, até que enfim! – falou Camila.

-Poxa, você mora aqui do lado. Que demora hein?! – falou Renata

-É que eu encontrei meu amigo Hyoga aqui no shopping. Ele estava com duvidas em que presente dar para a namorada e como eu conheço ambos resolvi ajudar. Por isso eu demorei.

-Ah ta, acredito. – Camila falou zombando.

-Não acredita? Olha ali. – Nina apontou para um jovem loiro que estava comprando sorvete. – É ele! – e o chamou. Hyoga virou-se para acenar – Agora acreditam?

-Agora sim! – falou Camila.

-Já que estamos todas aqui, podemos nos sentar. – falou Carol.

-Sim, sim. Estou com fome!

-Como sempre né, Nina! – falou Juliana.

-Tá insinuando o que?

-Nada.

-Poxa gente eu nem almocei. Quando a Carol me ligou tinha acabado de fazer faxina.

-Faxina?! Só você mesmo... – falou Tamara.

-Bom gente, ta bom essa mesa né? – falou Juliana e todas concordaram – Agora só falta pedir os lanches!

-Boa Juliana! – falou Nina fazendo o V de vitória. Houve uma risada geral.

Todas lancharam felizes, uma rindo da outra. Foi nesse clima que surgiu um jovem que vendou os olhos de Tamara.

-Adivinha quem é? – e beijou levemente a jovem.

-Shoran! – desvendou seus olhos e retribuiu o beijo.

-Aiaiai... – disse Nina suspirando.

-Senta-se conosco? – perguntou Carol.

-Sim.

-Renata, cadê o Rodrigo? Ele não quis vir? – perguntou Camila.

-Tinha uma festa para tocar. Sabe como é, ele é DJ...

-Desse jeito você sabe qual é a musica que ta em alta. Heheh – Nina comentou e todas riram.

-E o Sérgio, Camila? – perguntou Renata.

-Atendendo pacientes. Vida de dentista não é fácil.

-Já que o assunto do momento é namorados, aproveito para comunicar-lhes que recebi mais um e-mail referente ao anuncio. – falou Nina.

-Ainda com isso?

-Vai encrencar de novo, Renata? – falou Camila. Renata apenas a olhou como um olhar de reprovação.

-Eu trouxe a foto para vocês darem uma opinião. - Nina mostra a foto as amigas – É o baixinho de preto.

Elas analisaram a foto minuciosamente. Renata ainda mantinha o olhar reprovador. Camila tinha um brilho de alegria no olhar. Carol e Tamara olhavam curiosas e Juliana olhava para Shoran sem entender muita coisa.

-E ai? - perguntou Nina.

-Eu ainda mantenho a minha postura, acho tudo isso uma loucura.

-Nós já sabemos Renata. Por mim... Nina já sabe a minha opinião. – falou Camila.

-E vocês? – Nina dirigiu-se a Carol, Tâmara e Juliana – O que acham?

-Minha opinião não é válida, sei muito pouco dessa maluquice. – falou Juliana.

-Ainda bem! – disse Renata.

-Eu acho que você devia tomar cuidado/

-Concordo com a Carol, mas apoio a Nina marcar um encontro. – falou Tamara.

-Isso pode ser perigoso! – falou Carol.

-Não se fossemos com ela. – falou Tamara.

-QUÊ?! – falaram as outras jovens ao mesmo tempo.

-Que foi? Não gostaram da idéia?

-Tamara... bom... a idéia em si não é má... mas... – falou Juliana.

-Mas o que, Juliana? – falou Tamara.

-Ia quebrar o clima né gente? – todas riram.

-Então fica combinado assim: Nina marca o encontro com o tal... Como é o nome mesmo? – perguntou Tamara.

-Hiei – respondeu Nina.

-Que nomezinho hein? – comentou Camila.

-Mas como eu ia dizendo... Nina marca um encontro com Hiei e nós vamos juntas! – falou Tamara.

-Eu vou concordar senão a Camila vai me perturbar. – falou Renata.

-Então Nina, quando você marcar fala com a gente. – falou Tamara.

-OK! – respondeu Nina. Nessa hora ouve-se um celular tocar. Todas olham suas bolsas, com exceção de Nina, que continuou comendo.

-Esse toque não me é estranho... – comentou Renata. Nina olhou sua bolsa e tirou o celular.

-É o meu!

-Quem mais poderia ter um toque do Linkin Park?! – zombou Juliana.

-Meninas silêncio! – Nina pediu antes de atender – _Alô?_

_-Nina?_

_-Saguinha?_

_-Nina!!! Já falei para você não me chamar assim!!!_

(Em off: -Saguinha? Mas Saga não é o nome do chefe do departamento de publicidade lá do escritório? – disse Camila.

-É sim! Que intimidade que ela tem com ele né? – falou Renata.).

_-Ok! Mas por que está me ligando?_

_-Onde você está?_

_-No shopinng com as meninas._ – Nina virou o celular para as amigas – _Digam oi para o Saguinha, meninas!_

_-Oi!_ – em coro. Nina pôs o celular no ouvido.

_-Eu ainda te mato!_ – do outro lado da linha Nina gargalhava – _Mas isso fica para depois._

_-O que você quer?_

_-Eu quero que você analise a próxima propaganda do empreendimento que vocês desenvolvendo._

_-Ei! Eu não sou do departamento de publicidade._

_-Mas eu sou o chefe de lá e quero que você me obedeça._

_-Ui! Ta bom Saguinha! Você ta em casa?_

_-Nina... _– Saga respirou fundo antes de falar alguma besteira – _Estou sim._

_-Então quando eu chegar em casa entro em contato com você._

_-Ok! Não demore!_

_-Vai mandar em mim agora?_

_-É que não tenho o dia inteiro para esperar você terminar o passeio no shopping._

_-Tá bom! Daqui a pouco to em casa._

_-Assim espero. Até mais!_

_-Tchau! Sagui... Saga!_ – encerrando assim a ligação.

-Que intimidade,hein Nina? Ahahah – zombou Camila.

-Hã?

-Chamando o Saga de Saguinha... – falou Renata.

-Ah... Ele já meu amigo de longa data.

-Sei... "amigo"... – disse Camila fazendo aspas com as mãos quando se referiu a palavra amigo.

-Tá insinuando que eu já tinha saído com ele?

-Eu? Por que passaria essa idéia pervertida na minha mente?

-Pelo obvio, Camila. Mas para sua informação, nunca tivemos nada além da amizade. Apesar de ele ser gostoso, nunca tive essa oportunidade.

-Ah...

-Mas por que você o chama de Saguinha? Pelo que ouvi, ele não gosta. – falou Carol.

-É... ele não gosta. É só mais para tirar uma com a cara dele. Soube disso pelo gêmeo dele.

-Ele tem irmão gêmeo? – perguntou Tamara.

-Sim e se chama Kanon.

-Seria uma visão do paraíso vê-los juntos. – comentou Camila

-Camila!!! – exclamaram todas antes de caírem na gargalhada.

-Não é porque to namorando que eu vou deixar de apreciar a paisagem.

-Sei Camila, sei... – falou Juliana

-Bom gente, o papo ta bom, mas eu tenho que ir ver o que o Saga quer.

-Imagino até o que seja...

-Camila! – disse Nina antes de dar um tapinha no ombro de sua amiga – Sua boba!

-Até segunda, Nina! – falou Juliana

-Até segunda gente!

Nina se despediu de suas amiga e foi para casa. Ainda tinha que analisar a tal propaganda do Saguinha (ops, Saga).

-Ainda falta pensar melhor na idéia da Tamara...

* * *

**Área livre da autora:**

_Deixaram 2 reviews oba!!! Respondendo-os..._

_Maia Sorovar: Realmente Maia, encontros assim podem se tornar tragédias. Ainda bem que nada aconteceu. Mas a Nina ainda no desistiu como voce pode notar nesse capitulo. O que acontecerá?_

_Suzana: Ei! Nao pode revelar meu nome assim menina! eheheheh Bom voce quer cache? Infelizemnte não tão me pagando para publicar isso. Espero que você goste desse capitulo. _

Ayuki: Bom, mais um capitulo postado...

Twomara: Ei Nina!

Ayuki: Dormin...ops Tama-chan. Tudo bem?

Twomara: Acho bom você só me chamar de Tama-chan mesmo. Mas eu to bem.

Ayuki: Gostou do capitulo? Ficou hilario!

Twomara: Ainda não li... eu vou ler agora.

Ayuki: Ok!

Saga: Eu ainda te mato hein menina! (cara de mal)

Ayuki: Saguinha!!!

Saga: Você perdeu a noção do perigo né?

Ayuki: Eu não! (E sai correndo com Saga atrás dela)

Uma hora depois...

Twomara: Ué... Cadê a Nina? (senta no chão para esperar)

Em algum lugar...

Ayuki: Socorrroooooooooo!! O Saga tá louco!!!


	4. Revelações e outras coisas mais!

**Jovem arquiteta procura...**

Primeiramente, os personagens de anime ai citados não me pertencem. Um dia quem sabe...

_N/A: (vestida com uma armadura e protegida com um escudo) Gente, desculpe a hiper, mega, power demora. Estive muito enrolada com a facul e juntou a falta de inspiração para continuar a fic. Eu sei que essa fic já era para ter sido terminada, mas me desculpem. Presenteio vocês com esse capítulo em que os gêmeos, Saga e Kanon, tem uma participação muito especial. Agradeço também a minha amiga Izabela por ter cedido seu nome. Façam uma ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews!_

**Capitulo 4 – Revelações e outras coisas mais!**

Como não conseguiu resolver o trabalho no sábado, Nina teve que ir à casa de Saga no domingo. Passou o dia todo lá e ainda teve que agüentar as piadinhas da Camila pelo celular.

-Eu ainda vou ter que ouvir muito dessa doida amanhã no trabalho – disse enquanto entrava em casa.

_No dia seguinte..._

Nina chegou no escritório à procura de Saga, mas acabou esbarrando com Kanon. Mesmo conhecendo bem os gêmeos, Nina sentia um desconforto toda vez que encontrava com Kanon.

-Olá!

-Oi Kanon. O que faz por aqui?

-Vim falar com meu irmão. Pelo que eu saiba, seu setor não é esse.

-Vim pelo mesmo motivo que o seu.

-Então teremos que esperar, porque meu irmão não está.

Nina não pode ficar aguardando porque tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Pediu para que Kanon avisar ao irmão que estava a sua procura. Quando voltava para seu box, encontrou Camila.

-De onde vens tão apressada?

-Eu fui ver o Saga. – Nina arrependeu-se completamente de ter dito a frase.

-Eu sabia!!!! Você está tendo um caso com ele!!!

-Pára de falar besteiras, Camila! – dá um tapinha de leve na amiga.

-Mas foi você que disse, não tenho culpa se minha mente é fértil.

-Muito fértil... Mas eu fui atrás dele para entregar o cd com a proposta.

-Proposta de que?

-Indecente! Ela estava levando esse CD para o Saga como desculpa, Juliana.

-Camila!!! – as outras duas exclamaram entre os risos.

-Não vai me dizer que nunca sentiu nada pelo Saga, Nina? Ele é muito bonito.

-Concordo com você Camila.

-Minha santa paciência... Eu também concordo com as duas. O Saga é realmente lindo. – Nina ficou corada diante de tal revelação.

-Ai tem coisa... Olha como ela ficou vermelha! Não adianta enganar, conta tudo Nina!

-Nina! – a jovem voltou-se na direção do chamado.

-Kanon? O que você deseja? – falou um tanto desconcertada. Não entendia porque ainda se sentia assim na presença dele.

-Meu irmão já chegou, se você quiser falar com ele.

-Ah obrigada! Irei depois que terminar aqui.

-Então, tchau para todos. – acenou e foi embora.

-Que deus é esse?!

-Camila!!! – as outras jovens exclamaram antes de darem risadas.

-Vocês hein... Não se pode nem admirar a paisagem... – as três amigas riram após esse comentário. – Mas voltando ao assunto anterior, acho que tem alguém nos escondendo algo né Nina?

-Porque você acha isso?  
-Você ficou vermelha quando falou nele.

-É... que... Você me paga!

-Quem paga o que ai? – disse uma outra jovem se aproximando.

-Oi Izabela!  
-Olá Juliana! O que vocês tanto riam?  
-Nina vai confessar para nós que já teve um caso com o Saga.

-Saga? Não, vocês estão enganadas! Bem que ela queria, mas ela confundiu os irmãos e... – Nina tapou a boca de Izabela para que a jovem não completasse a frase.

-Perai, deixa-me entender bem isso. Nina ficou com o Kanon? – Izabela apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

-Estão satisfeitas!

-Ainda não! Você vai ter que explicar como isso aconteceu.

-Eu sei como foi, mas acho melhor deixar a Nina contar.

Nina bufou e sentou em sua cadeira.

-O que vocês querem saber?

-Gente!!!! Nina vai contar tudo agora! – Camila virou-se chamando as outras amigas. Juntou-se ao grupo Renata, Tamara, Carol e Suzana.

-Qual é a boa?  
-Nina e o irmão do Saga. – Juliana pronunciou como se fosse um titulo de livro.

-Sério? – Suzana fez uma cara de incrédula.

-Vocês querem mesmo saber? Então fiquem quietas ai e ouçam tudo.

-Eu já sei de tudo.

-Então fica calada, Izabela! – falaram as outras meninas.

-Senta que lá vem a história... – falou Camila num tom de zombação, o que fez todas rirem.

-Como tudo começou...

_Eu tinha acabado de chegar ao escritório, era uma estagiária novata. Meu primeiro dia e já estava perdida pelos corredores. Haviam dito a mim para procurar pela Izabela, que era uma estagiária que trabalhava há muito tempo na empresa._

-Realmente, a Izabela fundou a empresa... – falou Camila levando um tapinha no ombro.

-Fica calada ta! – falou Izabela

-Voltando...

_Fui procurar pela tal Izabela. Não sabia muito bem em qual daquelas portas do corredor se localizava o departamento de criação. Fui abrindo todas e recebendo uma resposta negativa a minha pergunta. Faltavam apenas 2 portas para o fim do corredor, foi quando resolvi abrir a primeira. Só ouvi um barulho de alguém batendo na porta. Recuei e fechei. Instantes depois a porta foi aberta e um jovem rapaz saiu com a mão na cabeça._

_-Quem foi que abriu a porta? – permaneci calada olhando para aquele jovem de longos cabelos azuis e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Fiquei admirada com a beleza dele quem nem o vi me chamar._

_-Hã?_

_-O que deseja?- ele tornou a me perguntar._

_-Eh... Eu sou a nova estagiária do departamento de criação e não sei onde fica. Fiquei perdida nesse corredor e fui abrindo todas as portas..._

_-Ah, então foi você que abriu a porta na minha cara._

_-Me desculpa, senhor. Não foi minha intenção._

_-Primeiramente, não me chame de senhor. Me chame de Saga. E segundo, está tudo bem comigo, não foi nada._

_-Prazer, meu nome é Nina. Então a próxima porta me levará ao departamento de criação?_

_-Sim. Boa sorte em seu 1º dia de trabalho. – quase surtei com aquele sorriso maravilhoso que ele dirigiu a mim._

_Deu um aceno com as mãos e entrei na sala correta._

-Ainda me lembro da cara dela quando chegou na sala, parecia que tava no mundo das nuvens.

-Ah, Izabela! Não exagera!

-E como o Kanon entra na historia? – indagou Juliana.

-Calma...

_Em poucas semanas já estava habituada ao ritmo da empresa. Já tinha feito amizade com Izabela. Várias vezes saímos juntas depois do expediente. Saga às vezes nos acompanhou nessas saídas. Eu ficava super sem graça na presença dele e Izabela percebia. _

-Gente, ela ficava roxa!  
-Izabela!!!

-Continua Nina. – pediu Carol, que até então estava calada.

_Um dia havia chegado um pouco atrasada para o trabalho. Corria pelos corredores que nem uma louca, quase sempre esbarrando em alguém. Foi então que realmente esbarrei em alguém, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão._

_-Ai! – passei a mão em minha testa e não percebi que a pessoa em que havia esbarrado já estava de pé em frente a mim._

_-Está tudo bem com você? – disse enquanto estendia a sua mão a mim. Foi nesse instante que olhei bem. Era um jovem de cabelos azuis, um tom um pouco diferente do de Saga, e olhos verdes. Fiquei paralisada com o que vi que nem percebi essa diferença, para mim era Saga que estava ali na minha frente._

_Aceitei a ajuda e segurei a sua mão. Não pude conter meu rubor em minha face e para que ele não percebesse, baixei a minha cabeça evitando olhá-lo._

_-Obrigada Saga... – falei baixinho e depois sai correndo_

_-Mas eu não sou o Saga... – eu não pude ouvir ele falando isso porque já estava muito distante. Tão distante que não percebi que havia deixado cair meu escalímetro._

-Uma coisa tão notável daquela e você não percebeu?

-Camila, nessas horas ninguém percebe isso.

-Concordo com a Renata. Posso continuar?

-Claro!

_Logo ao entrar na sala do departamento, deparei com Saga falando com Izabela. "Como é que ele passou por mim sem que eu percebesse?" Dirigi-me ao meu computador e comecei a executar o que haviam designado a mim. A semana foi passando e não havia me encontrado mais com Saga pelos corredores. Ficava às vezes perdida em devaneios durante o expediente e sempre era interrompida pela Izabela._

_-Viu um passarinho azul de olho verde? – dizia aos risos sempre que me via desse jeito._

_-Pára Izabela! Você me deixa sem graça!_

_-Já que você está sem graça nem vou lhe chamar para ir comigo e o Saga hoje lá naquela boate que você tanto gosta. – foi nessa hora que olhei para Izabela e agarrei seus braços._

_-Você não está brincando comigo? Saga... eu... aquela boate... – comecei a falar coisas desconexas._

_-Calma Nina! – Izabela me sacolejou e eu sai de meu transe – Saia desses devaneios e faça acontecer na boate. - Senti meu rosto arder em febre e apenas sorri para ela._

_À noite, conforme o combinado, encontrei com Izabela na porta da boate. Ela estava linda num vestidinho preto bem justo ao seu corpo enquanto eu estava com um vestido mais folgado e de cor vinho. O que realmente chamava atenção em meu vestido era o decote bem acentuado em meus seios. "Será que ele irá perceber isso?"_

-Quer saber realmente a resposta?

-Camila!!! - todas falaram.

_Resolvemos não esperar pelo Saga ali fora e entramos. Nos juntamos a massa dançante por um tempo, mas logo nos afastamos e ficamos perto do bar da boate conversando. Foi quando ele surgiu, lindamente na minha frente. Eu o vi primeiro porque estava de frente para Izabela._

_-Olá meninas! – meus olhos pararam fixamente nele e nem respondi ao seu cumprimento._

_-Ei, Nina!- Izabela balançava as mãos na minha frente para tentar me despertar do transe._

_-Hã?_

_-Ainda bem que você acordou! Não vai cumprimentar o Saga? Alias, sei até porque você ficou assim._

_-Izabela! – senti meu rosto arder em chamas como o comentário bobo de Izabela – Olá Saga! – ele apenas sorriu._

_-Cadê seu irmão? – Izabela perguntou._

_-Está vindo, ele é muito enrolado. Preferi me adiantar._

_-Oba!!! Hoje iremos conhecer o clone do Saga! – eu não ouvi esse comentário porque havia ido ao banheiro._

-Isso é que dar beber demais...

-Nem foi tanto assim, Izabela.

_Quando eu voltei do banheiro, não vi mais Izabela e Saga no bar. Tentei achá-los apenas com o olhar, mas não consegui. Resolvi então voltar para o bar na expectativa de encontrá-los de novo._

_Me distrai, brincando com o copo vazio a minha frente que nem percebi a chegada de uma outra pessoa._

_-Ora, ora, quem eu encontro por aqui... – voltei-me na direção e vi quem era. Não acreditei que ele estava ali na minha frente._

_-Olá! Aceita um drink? – ofereci o copo que estava brincando. Ele sorriu e pegou o copo de minha mão._

_-Aceito, se você deixar eu pagar o seu. – concordei com a cabeça._

_Ficamos bebendo e falando de coisas banais. Estava um pouco alta para perceber que aquele homem não era o Saga._

_-Vamos dançar? – disse me puxando para a pista. Balbuciei algo que nem eu mesma entendi e aceitei o convite._

_Dançamos todos os ritmos tocados, até que veio um mais lento. Fui enlaçada pelos braços dele e deixei-me guiar._

-Bêbada do jeito que tava...

-Izabela!!! – Nina exclamou um pouco irritada.

_Meu corpo colou no dele e pude sentir sua respiração. Fiquei inebriada com o seu hálito e encantada com o sorriso que me dirigia._

_-Ainda tenho que lhe devolver sua régua. É uma régua um tanto estranha..._

_-Oh, então você está com o meu escalímetro._

_-Escalímetro?Então esse é o nome..._

_-Esqueça isso. Esperei tanto tempo por esse momento, não quero perdê-lo com assuntos desnecessários. – elevei meu corpo para alcançar sua boca. Instantes depois senti seus lábios junto aos meus e minha mente perdeu-se em devaneios._

_Ficamos abraçados, deixando nosso corpo balançar enquanto nossas bocas experimentavam terrenos diferentes num beijo lascivo e ao mesmo tempo tenro. "Saga... Saga..." Mentalmente gritava o nome daquele que há muito tempo havia me encantado e sentia aquele beijo como se fosse o dele. Porém..._

-Ai eu entro e estrago a festa!

-Poxa Izabela... – disse Tamara.

-Continuando...

_Ouvi vozes nos chamando, mas eu estava um tanto dispersa para entender._

_-Ei Kanon! – neste instante eu despertei._

_-Kanon? Não, ele é... – mas não pude completar a frase, vi Izabela e Saga olhando para nós, ambos supresos. Olhei para Kanon e só ai percebi o engano que havia cometido. Envergonhada, baixei meu rosto e murmurrei – Então... você não é o Saga..._

_-Sou o irmão gêmeo dele. Tentei avisar mas você não me ouviu._

_-Me desculpe... – sai correndo para fora da boate. Izabela me seguiu._

_-O que houve com ela?_

_-Eu acho que sei, meu irmão._

_Sai da boate e peguei o primeiro táxi que vi. Izabela parou quando me viu partir no táxi. Debulhei lágrimas até chegar em minha casa. Passei o final de semana evitando atender telefonemas, muitos deles eram de Izabela. Foi com muito sacrifício que na semana seguinte voltei ao trabalho. Fugi de Izabela e Saga, ainda não tinha coragem de encará-los._

-E foi assim que tudo aconteceu. Hoje em dia sou apenas amiga dos gêmeos, apesar de ainda ficar um pouco sem graça toda vez que vejo o Kanon.

-Caramba, Nina. Que história!

-E você ainda gosta do Saga? – Renata perguntou.

-Não. Como eu disse Saga é um grande amigo meu, só isso.

-Não sei porque você ficou assim. Sortuda, agarrou o gêmeo e ainda podia ter agarrado o Saga também.

-Camila!!!

-Depois desse acontecido, tentei fazer com que Nina falasse com Saga, mas foi em vão. Ela acabou se distanciando dele e só voltando a falar pouco tempo depois, logo que a Suzana entrou aqui.

-Eu lembro dele me trazendo aqui e da Nina olhando distante. Foi ele que veio até ela para conversar.

-A partir desse dia, a amizade deles foi restaurada, apagando da mente dos dois aquela noite.

-Será que apagou mesmo?

-Porque você acha isso Carol?

-É só uma suposição...

* * *

**Área livre da autora:**

Oba! Mais reviews! (feliz e pulando)

**Danda: **Realmente procurar namorado pelo jornal ou pela internet não é o meio mas confiável, mas... Como você disse pode render boas histórias! O Saga é muito jeitoso e lindo também, isso também vale para o Kanon. Falando nisso, espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Maia Sorovar:** Faxina em fim de semana ninguém merece mesmo eheheh. Quanto ao encontro com o Hiei, ainda não aconteceu, preferi usar esse capítulo para revelar esse segredo de Nina. Mas pode deixar que Kurama irá aparecer também, eu também adoro esse ruivinho. Tomara que você curta esse capítulo.

**Artemis de Libra:** Demorei mas postei esse capítulo! Infelizmente não tivemos o encontro da Nina, mas as revelações encheram esse capítulo. Obrigada por curtir a minha fic, espero que curta esse capítulo também.

**Camila:** Xumigaaaaaaa lindaaaaaaaa!!! Você achou que era realmente de verdade? Não, eu acho que não teria essa coragem.. E como também não tem a ver com o meu namoro que... você sabe né? Por favor não vete! eheheh Olha nesse capítulo a Izabela também apareceu.

**Twomara: **Dorminhocaaaaaaaaa!!! (olhar mortal de Twomara) Ops! Tama-chan querida! Você quer aparecer mais com o Shoran? Pague-me, ai você vira personagem principal da história! ehheh Brincadeirinha! Que bom que você tá gostando, ai vai mais um capítulo!

* * *

Ayuki: aiai esses gêmeos...

Camus: Agora me trocou por eles?

Ayuki: Ah Camyu, nunca faria isso.

Camus: Por que então beijou o Kanon?

Ayuki: Eh... bem...

Camus: Não tem como explicar né? (sai)

Ayuki: Camyu... não é nada disso...

Kanon: Como assim? Foi você que me agarrou.

Ayuki: Calado! Camyu... (vai atrás do francês)


End file.
